


An Unexpected Turn

by ErrolsFeather



Series: DocQueen [1]
Category: House M.D., Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: This is set after episode 5x23 of Once Upon A Time. The Evil Queen is on her way back to Storybrooke when she injures herself and has to seek medical attention. Enter Doctor Cameron. At first the Queen confuses the doctor with Emma, but will soon learn that the two woman are different, and sparks begin to fly. Pairings : DocQueen and SwanQueen





	An Unexpected Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I always wanted to do a story where Regina or the Evil Queen meet Emma's counter part Allison Cameron from House MD. This is a birthday present for my friend EvilPanda and I hope I have managed to keep everything as much in character as possible. It has been a few years since I have watched house. I used memories and clips to try to get there.
> 
> Happy Birthday EvilPanda Hope you get a great one :o)
> 
> This is set in the aftermath of episode 5x23 of Once Upon a time right after the Evil Queen kills the dragon.

_**An unexpected turn** _

The Evil Queen mumbled something underneath her breath as she managed to drag herself into the emergency room at the nearest hospital. Of course she had managed to bang up her wrist and ankle on her way back from the dragon. Her foot hurt so much that she could hardly walk on it, and her shoes were killing her. She took a number slip and started fill out the necessary forms.

Name…should she use Regina's, probably not the best idea if it came back to bite her in the ass. She thought before she wrote Gina Mills. She used Regina's date of birth, that couldn't be changed, address, it was not like she had one, she made one up, assuming it existed in this godforsaken town. Emergency contact…she listed Regina putting her as her sister. Then it was all the other things on the forms, she noted down this and that and handed it in, waiting for the doctor, any doctor to see her.

Doctor Allison Cameron called out the last name Mills, rolling her eyes slightly as the woman turned to face her. What was up with her outfit, wasn't Comic Con already over. She motioned for the woman to follow her and the Evil Queen did so to the best of her abilities. Once they were inside an examination room, Allison couldn't help but to ask, "Isn't it a bit too early for Halloween?"

"I never celebrated that God forsaken holiday, something you should know all too well, Swan," the Queen snapped, not even thinking. Since when had Emma managed to become a doctor in New York and why on earth was her hair no longer blonde. Still the doctor looked scary much alike Emma Swan. Or maybe the pain she was in was playing tricks with her mind.

"Excuse me, but my name is Cameron, Dr. Cameron to you, and I meant your outfit, you clearly are dressed up for something," she shook her head, looking at her chart, "Says here you have injured both your ankle and your wrist, may I ask how?"

It was then the Queen saw it, the nametag, it did as she said say, "Dr. Cameron," what kind of freaky parallel universe was this. She shook her head, clearly it wouldn't matter as long as the young woman could help. She took a deep breath saying, "My cousin Mary and her husband David is having a costume party and well I was late after work, running down the stairs from the subway in these shoes was not a best plan. Long story short I took a bad fall and so I ended up here."

Allison Cameron looked as if she was considering if she was lying or not. It was as likely or unlikely as anything else, and well a costume party would explain her massive dress. She wrote something down saying, "Would it be okay if I asked up to change into a hospital gown for now, it would make it easier to take an x-ray of your injuries, to be on the safe side of course."

"I…suppose that would be okay," the Queen took a deep breath. Anything to rid this excruciating pain. The good doctor nodded and came back with something the queen would never consider wearing. She sighed as the doctor left so she could change. She used her magic ridding the dress, easier that way. With some difficulties she managed to change into the hospital gown and used magic to tie it up a bit better. She sat down on the examination bench feeling rather naked in more ways than one way. She removed her head piece as well, putting it on a nearby chair before sitting back on the bench waiting for her doctor to return. She took a sigh of relief when she did.

Allison nodded at her saying, "Would you be okay with me feeling your injuries, before the x-rays to get a better extent of them?"

"Go ahead," the Queen nodded.

"Alright, I will start with the wrist, and you have to be honest and tell me when it hurts," she took her left wrist in her hand and squeezed here and there, asking here to move it lightly, and moving her fingers, asking her to move her fingers and describing the pain. The Queen of course nodded to this and did what was asked of her. She did the same with her foot, before she was taken to take the x-rays. By the looks of it she had strained her right ankle quite badly and had a small fraction in her left wrist. She was plastered up and being told to the hospital overnight just to be on the safe side. Feeling defeated she didn't argue against it. And the young doctor brought her something to read in case she would get bored. She got something that would take some of the edge of the pain and as she asked nicely Allison even got her a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. She was asked if there was anyone she would like her to call, but declined.

* * *

Allison didn't even know why she felt sorry for her or cared, but in any case, she made sure to stop by after her shift to check on the Mills woman. She was not even surprised that this woman asked for non-sharing room, sadly that could not be provided and by now a young boy waiting for his operation in the morning was being brought inside the room. His parents were with him saying goodnight, before they were told to leave. Allison watched from the door, wondering what Gina's response would be to the sniffling boy. Her bet would be to tell him to shut up.

The Evil Queen could hear his sniffles, even as much as she tried to ignore it. She looked up from the magazine she was reading. To be fair it was not that interesting, but it was better than nothing to make time pass. She eyed him, blond hair, blue eyes, clinging to a teddy bear, clearly terrified. She knew she shouldn't feel anything at all, but deep down this boy reminded her on how Henry had been when he had a bad dream. In his younger days that was. As much as she wanted to snap at him to be quiet she couldn't bring herself to it and so she said, "Are you okay there, little man."

"Noooo," he sniffled, looking up at her. She looked kind of scary with that eye makeup and her dark eyes. Almost…almost like a witch he though or a villain from a movie.

"Why are you here?" she eyed him, raising a brow.

"I am not supposed to talk to strangers, and you look rather scary," he said in a matter of fact way. From the doorway Allison smiled amused by this.

"Oh I am so sorry, little man, where are my manners, my name is Gina Mills," she said polite and smiled a little at him, adding, "As we are sharing room tonight I think we should get to know each other."

"You look scary," he said again, eyeing here, his tears had stopped now, as he added, "I am Jared Evans, I am going to have a big operation tomorrow."

"Oh you are?" she said, seemingly interested.

"Uh huh, you see my heart is very sick, it doesn't work as it should," he explained.

"I am sorry to hear that, Jared, I wish there was something I could do to make your stay here better," said she. It couldn't hurt at least, if he stopped crying she would get peace.

"Can you tell stories?" he looked at her with curious eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I can," she said with a nod and added, "If you dare to come and sit on my bed I shall tell you a really good one."

He seemed a bit skeptical, but he still did as she asked, came over and sat down beside her, looking at her with curious for her to begin the tale. She thought for a second saying, "Once Upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a Queen, she was married to a king, but they had no children together. They were very busy with their royal duties and so there was never any time. But she longed for a child. It was a storm full night when the king was away fighting in the ogre wars that the Queen find herself to walk around the castle alone and she looked at the many portraits hanging there, when she heard a whimper behind one of the doors."

"She did, what was it?" he asked in suspense.

"She opened the door, only to find a black kitten hiding there, she didn't know where it came from, but it was love at first sight, the little kitten became like the child she never had," she said and smiled at him. Then she looked over at his bed seeing his covers were moving. She nodded towards it and he frowned. He walked over and lifted his cover only to find a small black kitten. He lifted it up so she could see saying, "That is magic, the story came alive!"

"Amazing," she said, not all that surprised.

"Cute kitten," he said, stroking it ever so gently, looking at her saying, "Thank you so much, Gina."

"You are more than welcome, Jared, but now I need to rest, and I think you should too," said she in a soft tone, laying down in her bed, letting out a small whimper of pain trying to find good position.

"You are hurting," she heard him say close to her bed. She managed to turn somehow, looking into those blue eyes.

"Yes, that is…why I am here," she said with a heavy sigh.

He thought for a second, before he took his bear and gave to her saying, "He will help, he is very good at comforting, you can borrow him. I have the kitten, so you can have him."

"Thank you, Jared, that is very kind of you," she said and smiled warmly at him. He went back into his bed, falling asleep. The Queen couldn't though, silent tears falling down her cheek as she heard a voice whisper, "You did a good thing, but where did you get that kitten?"

"Oh did I," she said, not answering the other question.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Allison wondered, looking down at her. She knew better than to push on about the kitten.

"Something more for the pain would be good," she said with a very heavy sigh.

"I will look into it, my shift is over, I can always distract you from the pain," she offered.

"Do you do that for all your patients?" she said, looking at her, quirking a brow.

"No, if any it would be children, but I have a feeling no one will come for you," she said in a soft tone.

"Well I can only blame myself for that, do you know where I would be going if I was not injured. I will tell you, and you can be the judge if you still want to stay after. My sister Regina and I, we are identical twins, we have had a feud for years. Being very attached it is not a good thing, she is almost as good as I am bad. It is very complicated to explain, but we share a son, I helped her raise him. I planned to go back and kidnap him and take him away from her, destroy her once and for all. I always considered to be good to be weak, that love was as mother said weakness. I am not sure I think it is a bad thing but it clouds your judgement and makes fools of the best of us," she sighed.

"Don't I know it," she nodded in agreement.

"No man waiting up for you I take it?" the Queen asked polite.

"No, it didn't work out, it is complicated. May I ask why you want to destroy your sister?" she asked politely, but not in a prying way.

"It is complicated and the story is so long, you wouldn't believe me if I told you the full thing," she sighed heavily, moving her arm a bit, groaning.

"The story you told Jared, you were the queen for real?" Allison said, looking at her, surely that had to be impossible.

"Well if you meet my son, he would for sure tell you I was an evil queen, and in many ways I might have been. I have no regrets over the wrongs I have done over the years, but they are not few. I just wish to get back to the one person that means the world to me, the young boy I consider to be my son," she said with a heavy sigh. Her voice was slurring a bit now as she was getting tired.

"I could…call for him to come here if you like?" Allison offered, not thinking she could have been all that bad.

"No, no, that is okay, it is too long of a drive and well I doubt my sister would even care that I am here," she sighed, yawning.

"Well if you give me their number, I would love to give it a try still, as I may keep you longer to be on the safe side," Allison said with a small smile.

"Do I have to?" she groaned.

"Doctor's orders, can't risk you making your injuries getting worse," Allison said with a serious tone.

"I suppose I can't argue against doctor's orders," she said with a small laugh.

"I would not advise it, but you can move around in the hospital," Allison said, adding, "I have to go home have an early shift tomorrow."

The queen grasped for a pen on the nightstand and write down Regina's number on a piece on a magazine, before she said, "I hope you have sweet dreams, Dr. Cameron."

"And I hope you have some rest, I will send the night nurse in with more medications," she said, taking the note with her, before she left.

The Evil Queen looked after her sighing, somehow clinging to the bear managing to go to sleep. She dreamed of the young doctor, a smile gracing her red lips.

* * *

When Allison came home, she didn't care it was around 11 pm, she still called the number Gina had given her. She soon heard a voice scary similar to Gina's say, "Hello, if you plan to sell anything, I am not interested."

"I am not, is this Regina Mills?" she asked polite.

"This is she, who am I talking to," Regina said in the other end, realizing this woman sounded like Emma, but that was surely impossible. All things considered this number was hidden and Emma had just left her.

"I am Dr. Allison Cameron at Bellevue Hospital in New York. Your sister Gina came in earlier today, she has sustained a wrist fracture and a sprained ankle and well I know you two are not on good terms, but she seems to miss your son. She will be here some time for observation as I don't want her injuries to get worse. I well wanted to tell you, in case you wanted to know," she said.

"Well that is…thank you, I have a lot on my plate right now, but I will try to find time to visit her, Dr. Cameron," she said with a deep sigh.

"Alright, well have a good night, Miss Mills," she said before hanging up.

On the other end Regina could hardly believe her luck. The Evil Queen was locked up in a hospital, that meant she wouldn't be bothering her for some time. That to her was a good thing. Now all she had to figure out was if she should take Henry and visit her or not. She shook her head, she was too tired to figure that out right now and so she dragged herself up to bed.

* * *

Regina woke up early morning. What was it the doctor had said, her sister Gina was in a hospital. The Queen must have been really hurting to seek professional help. Then again as she had learned early on that when it came to magic, she could heal others with her powers but not herself. She didn't particularly want to go, but as the Queen wanted her son there, or rather their son, she should at least ask him if he wanted to see her. It was after all the right thing to do.

The middle-aged woman dragged herself out of bed and put on a pair of slippers, before she made her way to Henry's room. She sat down on his bedside and gently let her fingers trail through the hair of her young boy. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his mom's serious face asking, "Mom, what is the matter?"

"Something happened last night, your mom is in the hospital. She is told to remain put to be on the safe side. Her doctor called and well she want you to come and see her," she explained.

"Wait what, Emma is in the hospital?" he asked confused. She had seemed fine the day before.

"No your other mom," Regina said.

"Wait you mean the evil Queen is still alive and in the hospital somewhere?" he asked her even more confused. He had thought she was gone.

"Yes, seems she has a fractured wrist and a strained ankle, and I don't know why the doctor would keep her for that, but she is, so do you want to go and see her?" she asked him calmly.

"I suppose I should, now what do one bring an evil Queen?" he wondered, looking at his mom.

"I was wondering about that myself. I think we should eat and then leave, because it is a long drive," she said, leaving him to himself.

He thought for a second before he sat down by his desk and did something he hadn't done in years. Drawing a picture of the two of them, and the house, writing a note telling her to feel better soon. He went through his wardrobe finding a t-shirt with a picture of wonder woman on. It was way too big for him so he was sure it would fit her just fine. He got dressed quickly and ran down to find a book from the bookshelves put it all in his backpack along with some drinks, a couple of bags of chips and a pack of crackers he knew she liked.

Regina was soon done too, making sure to call Emma on the way saying they would be gone for a little while and why. Of course, the blonde had insisted on coming with so Regina would have an extra driver in case she needed rest. Then she made them some pancakes for breakfast, leaving the rest in the fridge, before she packed her purse and a small travel bag with what she thought she would need for the visit.

Once that was done she locked up the house, set the alarm and went to the car. Henry followed in her heels, glad they were going on a road trip, even if it was to see the evil queen.

* * *

Meanwhile the Evil Queen had woken up at the hospital, she and Jared had eaten breakfast, and Allison had been to see her, promising to come back if she could get a lunch break. What was it with that woman that made her feel so drawn to her after a day?

She let out a sigh, seeing Jared getting removed for his operation, she had wished him good luck, assuring him he would be fine. The hospital staff had apologized that she had to share room with him, but every bed in the children's wars was full, so it had had to be last resource. She had said it was fine. Now she was basically waiting to see who else was put in with her or if her family to come by. If they did.

Gina looked at a crutch staying next to her bed considering going out of the room, but chose to wait a bit to do so. She looked at the time, it seemed to slowly be passing by. She knew by now that the bed had been empty for about three days. She really hated to feel as helpless that she did now, not even being injured in the evil Queen days she had felt so alone. Back then she had the company inside the head of her better half Regina, her father and the guards. And all though she hated to admit it, her father had been great company. He always made her feel better, a tear ran down her face by the thought of it. Him and books. Much like Belle she was an avid reader, reading every genera that was, in more than one language. She would had conjured one, but outside Storybrooke her magic was restricted, being injured even more so. She found during her queen days that her magic could be used for healing others, but not herself, which was why she was in the hospital now.

Slowly she let her feet hang on the edge of the bed, using a bit of force and trouble to get a pair of grey sweatpants on. Allison had gotten them for her at the store a couple of days ago, using her card. She still had that at least, she had on a black top, nothing fancy really. Using her healthy arm she used the crouch, troubling herself to get to the common room. Her eyes scanned the room for something, anything to read. She saw an old worn out bookshelf and let her eyes look over the titles. Nothing to her liking, but she grabbed the book after you and made her way to the elevator. She took it to the ground floor and sat down on a bench outside. She put the crutch next to her and with some trouble started to read.

About halfway through she heard a familiar voice saying, "Mom!"

She folded the page and put it aside seeing Henry, Emma and Regina coming towards her. He was running and sat down next to her asking, "What's going on, why are you here?"

She held up her bandaged arm and said, "Fractured wrist and strained ankle, took a bad fall, so well here I am."

He was about to say something when Allison came outside. She had been looking for Gina, but since she couldn't find her anywhere inside she walked out. She smiled saying, "Oh there you are, Gina, I was going to give you your pills, but it can wait I suppose."

"I can come inside with you and do it now, I need to use the restroom in any case," said she with a soft smile.

"Alright," the female doctor helped her up, not doing the introduction right then. Henry eyed the doctor that looked like his mom, Emma, only with dark hair. He just asked what he needed, "What room are you in, mom?"

"Uhm 408," she said, leaning on the doctor more than she had to, walking inside.

Emma and Regina that now had joined him, looked after the female doctor and the Queen. They seemed to be talking friendly as they were making their way inside. Regina looked at Emma asking, "That doctor looked like you right, I am not dreaming?"

"She did yes, but I suppose we all have doppelgangers somewhere," she shrugged. She hated to admit she found it freaky.

"Oh good, then it wasn't just me," said Regina, feeling it interesting that her other half seemed to be taken by this female doctor. She figured it could do no harm as she didn't make others life a living hell. She smiled at Henry asking, "Did she say what room she was in?"

"Yes 408, is that why she didn't trouble herself with coming back, that female doctor looking like Emma?" Henry wondered, looking at his moms.

"I don't know, it can be that she actually is in severe pains as well, kid," Emma said in a soft tone. Still she couldn't help but to wonder, and so she looked at Regina asking, "When you were together as one, was your emotions and desires one and the same ?"

"You mean did we like the same persons?" she asked back, slowly walking towards the entrance of the hospital with the other two.

"Yes something like that," the blonde nodded with a sigh, wondering if the sexual tension she had felt the first couple of years was coming from Regina, the Queen or both.

"We usually did like the same persons, but her desires are a bit stronger than my own, she usually got who she wanted. Wait are you asking me if I…we liked and wanted you and she is using this doctor as a substitute for you ?" Regina stopped in her tracks, looking at the blonde.

Henry was only halfway listening, he found it a bit messed up. He still had trouble dealing with his moms had gone from being one until two. He wasn't even sure how to feel about it, or that the Queen was now in the hospital. Whether she liked the doctor or not was irrelevant to him, she was after all his mom also and he wanted her to be well.

"Yes that is what I am asking," Emma clarified, her blue green eyes seemed to pierce through Regina now.

"I seriously doubt it as you are two different persons," Regina said, clicking the button to get the elevator to get there.

"And you don't find it odd for her liking someone that looks and sound like me ?" Emma wondered.

"I don't know Emma, you would have to ask her," she snapped as the elevator doors opened. She stepped inside with Henry, Emma soon followed not knowing what to say, she put a hand on her arm and said, "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, okay?"

Henry pushed the number 4 to get to the fourth floor, by now he was used to his moms bickering. Sometimes two of them, sometimes all three. He had noticed Regina getting spikier with Emma after Robin's death. Especially when Hook was around. If he hadn't known better he would guess she was jealous, but then again it was hard to tell. He knew she didn't like Hook, but he wasn't sure because it was he was with Emma or not.

"I am sorry, I just…don't like hospital's," she sighed heavily. She never quite liked them, she didn't even like the doctors back in her time either, she actually preferred her mother caring for her when she was sick being younger, than any nurse.

The elevator made a ding as they reached the fourth floor and the doors opened. They all stepped outside. Emma stepped in front of Regina, placing a hand on her shoulder saying, "It is okay, I don't either, but hopefully we won't have to stay too long."

Regina meet her eyes, nodding quietly, her heels clicked towards room 408, outside she heard the Queen say, "I was wondering if it not too much trouble, if you could do me another favor?"

"Of course, anything, Gina," Allison said, looking at the other woman that she had just helped back in bed. She handed her a small glass with her pills and a glass of water.

"If it is not much trouble and you have time between or after your shift would you buy me a book or two to read. Surprise me," she said finding her card from her purse.

"I will see what I can do, take these, if you behave I will bring you a glass of apple juice later," she teased.

The queen rolled her eyes, and did as asked, making her laugh. The Queen swallowed before she smiled. Allison looked at her with tender eyes, placing a hand on her shoulder saying, "I have to take care of my other patients, but I will check in on you later."

"Alright, wouldn't want to take up too much of your time," she Queen said with a sly grin.

Allison laughed, "I am sure you wouldn't mind," she sighed adding, "What will I do when you leave."

"There will be another patient," the Queen shrugged, feeling her black heart flutter.

"Not like you," sadness in her voice, as she slowly walked towards the door. She knew that what she felt for the other woman was wrong. After all Gina was patient and she was not supposed to have feelings for her. She hadn't felt this way for the longest time, and she knew spite the fact it had only been some days she was falling for her patient. There was just something about her, and she couldn't even put her finger on it.

Once outside the door she startled as she saw the other woman's family and nodded polite. She eyed the blonde surprised how much she looked like herself. Then her eyes went to the brunette, she was so identical to Gina that it was scary, they even had the same scar on the upper lip. She looked at her wondering, "She told me you don't always see eye to eye, will you be taking care of her until she heels still?"

"I…can, it depends on what she wants really, how bad are the damages?" Worry in Regina's tone now.

"Her ankle, it is swollen, but it will go down, and the fracture it isn't all bad, it's more painful and I think hurt pride," she said calmly, adding, "I better get on with my rounds."

"Alright, thank you for calling me, doctor Cameron," said Regina, giving her a polite nod, before the other brunette hurried down the hallway.

Emma nudged her to go inside and the three of them entered. Once inside Regina closed the door approaching the Queen saying, "You are aware that using my information is fraud right?"

"I had no other choice, I mean I was…I am in pain and I needed help," the Queen took a deep breath.

"I suppose that is understandable, Regina sighed, coming closer, "How are you really?"

"Not too hot, I am glad to see you, all of you, even Emma," she gave them a rare genuine smile.

Emma didn't even think before she said, "And here I thought you had enough with the nurse looking like me."

"Emma," Regina said in a warning tone, making the blonde bite her tongue, "We…brought you something from Granny's."

"Oh?" the Queen chose to ignore her previous comment, only to look at them with great interest.

"Yeah, we figured that well the hospital food might not be all to your liking, Emma and I picked the things to bring," said Henry excitedly.

"You trusted them to do that?" the Queen arching a brow at Regina.

"I would trust them with my life, so yes," she said with an affirmative nod. The Queen shook her head, but didn't say anything, even Emma's favorite bear claws was better than anything she had gotten the last couple of days.

Henry went into the bag Emma was holding, finding a take away Cesar salad, burger with fries, a bag with four bear claws, a bag with four cinnamon buns and a bottle of coke. He put it on her bed and sat down next to her saying, "They are taking care of you right?"

He opened the box with the salad and started to feed it too her. The Queen didn't object even if she could have managed with her healthy arm and hand. She figured she had taken care of him so many times when he was ill over the years, this was just returning the favor. After she had emptied the box she said, "They are, missed you though."

"Me too, not so much trouble without you. When will you be able to leave and come back with us?" he asked, opening the box with the burger and fries. Emma frowned seeing her take a couple without using a fork, eating them less civil than she had ever seen her do. Even Regina seemed surprised by this, but she figured hunger came before manners.

"I would think that is a good thing, and I don't know," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You can live with us while you heal?" Regina offered, she rather have her do that than heal slower.

"Thank you, but I think well I would try to get some pace on my own," she said, taking a breath before continuing, "When…when I got injured I was on my way back to kidnap Henry. The last couple of days here I have been thinking a lot about what I want to do. If revenge is the right way to go. Sure it would make me happy for a day or two, but after that I would get bored and what then? I've been a part of you for so long Regina, but I think it is time I went my own way now, tried an…occupation in this world, be a bit on my own."

"I hope you aren't thinking about going on a killing rampage outside Storybrooke," Regina said, she couldn't say she was surprised by this. She hadn't expected it to be this soon thought.

"No, I am trying to start over new, or I mean I will be doing so," she said with a small smile.

"And your female doctor has nothing to do with that I am sure," Regina said with a small laugh.

"She might, but I still would have done it sooner or later, I mean now that we are apart," she said in a serious tone.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma said, coming a little closer.

"I don't see why not," the Queen said, eating another couple of fries. She let out a sight of satisfaction by the taste.

"Doctor Cameron, do you like her just because she looks like me?" Emma asked her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Swan. I might have had an interest in you when you first arrived in town, but since you and Hook became an…item you have lost a little of your old self. You are no longer the old Swan I used to know. I like her because of who she is and that is all that is too it," She shrugged, but a bit too hard making her whimper in pain.

"Easy," Regina said in a soft tone, putting a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with tender eyes. The queen gave her a small nod saying, "It is okay, I will be okay."

"You don't need to play brave for me, Gina," Regina's features softened as she shoot Emma a glare. Emma shook her head and went outside to take a moment. Henry on the other hand snuggled closer and cuddled up to the queen. She smiled and pressed a kiss into his dark strands. She loved Henry cuddles. Mostly because she rarely got them now that he was getting older.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Regina wondered, seeing her other half had gotten paler. The queen nodded and took a sip of the coke bottle, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. It made her feel a lot better, just having them there. She looked at Regina asking, "How are you, dear?"

"Hanging in, it's hard after…" she shook her head.

"I can understand that, he meant a lot to us, and Zelena?" she wondered.

"I don't think I can ever forgive her, and it is so stupid, because deep down I know it was not her fault at all," Regina sighed. She still hadn't managed to face their sister without yelling at her, the pain was still to raw. Every time she saw her and young Robin it was a constant reminder of what had happened and she just couldn't deal with it.

"I know, just keep in mind she is broken too, she killed someone she was sure loved her, but she was wrong. And she loved Robin too, that little girl is proof of it. I know it hurts to see them together, but you…we are sisters and she is all we have left of family, try to find a way to mend it," said Gina in a soft tone.

"I know, but you know I don't easily forgive, first…Daniel and now this," Regina sighed heavily.

"I was there and I can't blame you for not wanting to love ever again," she said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"The thing is I think I might," Regina blushed slightly now.

"Henry would you be a dear and go and fetch some more water," she nodded to her empty water glass. Luckily for her he just nodded, knowing they needed a moment and went out, closing the door behind him.

"Emma?" the Queen wondered, nodding towards the door, where a sudden, stubborn blond was sulking outside.

"I…yes, I don't know why I didn't see it before, but it's too late now, I mean she is with Hook now, I won't be the other woman," she sighed, leaning against her.

"Just talk to her, maybe she will reconsider," the Queen encouraged.

"I couldn't," she whispered, just as Emma came back insider saying, "I am sorry about the question earlier Gina, I just…I was curious, are we alright?"

"No worries and we are," she said and smiled at her. Emma smiled back as she walked closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed saying, "So not even the evil queen can mend her injuries alone."

"Oh I wish," Gina answered, laughing heartfelt.

"That reminds me, Belle sent with some books for you, and well didn't know what you liked so I got you a magazine," she said and handed over the bag which also contained a feel better teddy bear. The Queen smiled when she saw it, stroking it gently.

"Thank you so much, I honestly never expected you to come, it means more than you know," she smiled to both women now.

"Of course, you are family," said Emma yawning, it had been a long drive, she settled against her end of the bed. Regina shook her head a little at this, but settle a bit as well, just as Henry came back in with the glass of water. The queen took a sip, and soon indulged him when she asked if she could tell him a story from her land. She soon started on one with brave knights and dragons, making them come alive.

* * *

It was a some hours later that Allison found her way back to the Queen's room, finding her sleeping peacefully with her sister and son next to her, and the blonde in a chair nearby. Bags of food lightly sprawled on the bed cover. She smiled of this, it was a cute scene. Quietly she got inside snapping a picture of it on her phone. She was glad that Gina wasn't as alone as it first seemed. The young doctor couldn't help but to wonder if her twin sister was dating her blonde doppelganger. They had after all come together. And to what she could see neither was wearing any rings. Probably just friends she assume as she sneaked back out, not to disturb, she tripped over what seemed like a kid backpack. Gina's eyes fluttered open and their eyes locked, Allison couldn't help but to blush as she mouthed a silent sorry.

Gina gave her a smile and not knowing why blew her a kiss, making her blush even more. Gina smiled mouthing a "come back later?"

The other brunette nodded and smiled back, blushing even further as she walked outside. Gina soon fell back into her sweet slumber.

* * *

Allison didn't have time to come back until much later the same night, she was pulling a double shift due to a car accident on top of her regular shift. A chain collision it would seem. Now she was exhausted, but she knew it was safer to sleep in the spare room at the hospital than to drive home. Still she used her last strength to check on the last person on her list, Gina. She found her family had left, and she was alone, reading.

Once she entered she looked up from her book, saying, "Wow you look like a train wreck."

"Thanks," she rolled her green grey eyes a little coming closer. It was ironic how well that comment fitted right now.

The Queen gave her a sympathetic glance, wondering how long she had been working for, or when she had eaten last. Instead of asking, she held out one of the bags her family had brought, offering, "Bear claw ?"

Allison didn't even think twice before she grabbed one, knowing she had to eat. A second soon following the first, emptying the bag, before she said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, are you feeling alright?" The Queen put her book away, giving her all her attention.

"Just exhausted that's all, long shift," she sighed, she couldn't really talk about her patients, doctor patient confidentiality. Instead she put the books she had bought Gina earlier that day on her nightstand.

"Aww you poor thing, you…you can share the bed and have a little rest," Gina offered, not even thinking twice. She was well rested now, or at least a bit better. She had slept a couple of hours, before Henry, Emma and Regina left. They were staying at a hotel close by and coming back the next day, Regina had said she just had to ring if there was anything though. They had even played a couple of rounds of cards before they left. The Queen couldn't even remember when they did that last, probably when Henry was a kid. She only knew she had enjoyed herself immensely.

Now looking at the doctor she knew she wouldn't even mind watching over her, spite the fact she had only known her for three days, well a little more, since it was night. Still her heart was fluttering every time she saw her.

"I couldn't, you are my patient and if anyone found me here doing that…" she knew she most likely not only would get fired, but never work again.

"Is your shift over?" The Queen wondered, seeing the issue.

"Technically, but I am too tired to drive home," she sighed heavily, adding, "There is a bed downstairs we can use."

"You have a pager on you, if you are needed ?" the Queen asked, her mind working hard, she really didn't want her to leave. Or drive home like that, fearing she would fall asleep behind the wheel and… She didn't even want to think about it. It was like a hand pressed around her heart by the mere thought of what could happen.

"Of course, part of the job, being available all the time, just in case of emergency," Allison nodded, sometimes she hated that part of her job.

"Well, how about you rest here for an hour or two, then go home, if your pager goes off I will wake you," she said, giving her a soft smile.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Allison gave in and kicked her shoes off, giving Gina her phone and lay down, her head facing the footed of the bed. Gina adjust a bit, handing her a pillow, which the doctor took at once. She adjusted, letting out a sigh. She closed and fell asleep within seconds. A smile graced the Queen's lips as she slowly continued to read, from time to time looking over the edge of the book over at the sleeping woman.

* * *

At the nearby hotel, Regina and Emma was sharing a room abjoint with Henry's. Regina was now looking at the bed, a king-size instead of separate as she had asked for. She looked at the bed and Emma that had turned to tv on, she landed on a crime show, settling in one of two chairs.

"You can take the bed and I will take the chair," Regina sighed heavily. It was not that she didn't want to share bed with her, she just didn't trust her current emotions.

"Huh, what?" Emma looked at her confused. She had only partly been listening.

"I said you can take the bed, and I will take the chair!" Regina said again snapping a little now. Mostly because she was a little tired.

"Jeez no need to snap, and I don't see why we can't share the bed, it's more than big enough for both. I know I sleep a bit restless, but I don't snore or anything," Emma said calmly, she took a sip from the beer she had taken from the minibar, making Regina frown at it. She couldn't be more like a guy if she tried. Emma shrugged at the look saying, "Don't worry I will pay for it if that is your worries."

"No not at all, I don't care about the money, but sometimes don't get why I…You know never mind, I am taking a shower," she said annoyed. She needed to cool down she knew, she grabbed her toilet casing from her suitcase, looking for a pajamas, realizing she had forgotten that she cursed under her breath. She grabbed a shirt that was a bit too big and she usually used under her other clothes anyway and a new set of underwear and went into the bathroom. Emma just shook her head and took another sip.

Regina let the water crash down around her, consuming her, washing away her anger. She shampooed her hair, taking her time. Rinsing it out, going for the conditioner, then washing her body. Once the last bit of soap left her hair and body she was all calm. She knew Emma was right of course they could share the bed without problems. She brushed her hair and dried it a little, before putting on new underwear and the shirt, then walking back out. She looked at Emma captivated by the screen. So this was how she relaxed normally, Regina knew she could get used to this. She smiled and said, "The bathroom is ready if you need it.

She bent to put her things down in her suitcase, having the top slide up, so Emma could see her black lace lingerie. She didn't even think before commenting, "Nice ass."

"Thank I guess," Regina shrugged, glad she was not facing her so Emma could see her blushing. As she rose she looked at Emma saying, "So this is what you usually watch at home?"

"To be honest I watch more movies, but it was on, we can change the channel if you rather watch something else?" she offered polite.

"No, I am good with this, I am just curious, it's not like we have spent much time like this, we are usually together when it comes to save the world and not much beside it," she sat on the bed curling her feet underneath her.

Emma nodded, "What about you what do you watch?"

"Grey's, Code Black and those short sitcoms, news and documentaries, my guilty pleasure is the bachelor," she said with a small laugh.

"Oh my Regina, I never thought you would be watching that, bet you do it to see who is voted out," said Emma laughing also.

"Yes, guilty as charged," she said with a heartfelt laugh.

"I do the same with survivor and the amazing race, for the record I love Code Black as well, isn't Rorish the best?" Emma asked.

"Totally love the relationship between her and mommy," Regina agreed.

"Yes me too, they are such a good team, always have each other's backs," Emma said thoughtfully, before adding, "The Queen, when did she become a part of you?"

"Right after Daniel, I needed her to survive, and she made me less vulnerable. The revenge, it sometimes made us feel a bit lonely though, that is why we adopted Henry. Of course we never suspected to fall in love again, and to have that taken away," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Love has not been kind to you and for that I am sorry," said Emma in a sympathetic tone.

"It has not, do you want to hear a cruel irony about that?" she said with a raw laugh.

"Always," Emma said, she was intrigued.

"You know my mother's name is Cora and that it means heart right?" Regina wondered, she still missed her.

"Yes much like yours means Queen," said Emma with a smile.

"Taken latin lessons have we?" Regina teased her just a little.

"Well I had to read some of the books in Camelot to try to get Merlin out of the three," she shrugged, not adding it was to impress Regina.

"Ahh of course, in any case I always wondered why she was called that, since she seemed so heartless most of the time, and I got the answer when I was young. You see she was a product of true love. Her mother Amelia was a mighty witch. Still my grandfather Jeremiah fell madly in love with him and she with him. Their families made them outcasts because of this. Still they didn't care, they had each other, and their love. When they found they were expecting they couldn't' have been happier, and my grandfather which was a miller even built a crib and everything. She was born on a cold winter's day and someone says his heart froze that day. The reason was that it was complications and she died shortly after giving birth. She managed to tell him to name her Cora because she was their heart, she asked him to love her forever. Sadly he couldn't do that as she was a constant reminder of his wife. He never abused her, or let her starve, he just didn't care. And so my mother decided to make a better life for herself and by me by marrying my father. She might have seemed controlling and harsh, but she did have softer sides as well. My father was what kept her sane people used to say. When I was younger I even saw, them casting loving glances at each other and give each other loving kisses. He might not have been man enough to go against her magic, but he was the one to tell her enough and calmed her down. I even heard her cry when she punished me on some occasions. I remember this conversation between them when Daniel died," she stopped to collect her breath.

Tears had been forming in Emma's eyes by her talking, she hated to admit she felt for Regina's cruel mother, but she did. She offered Regina her bottle and the brunette took a sip. She made a face as she continued, "I wasn't supposed to hear what I did, you see I went back to the main house to talk to father, but she got before me. She was crying in his arms telling him what happened, that she had gone too far. But how else was I going to learn. She said she loved me and that I was made in a moment of weakness out of love, and she didn't want me to make her mistake, and she regretted forcing my hands in marriage." I didn't stay to hear the rest, so I don't know what he told her, and a few days after I married the king, the rest you know."

"Wow, that is some story, I never would have thought your mother capable of love," Emma said with a deep sigh, seeing the tears in Regina's eyes.

"Well it shows it is more to each person than you think, like the Queen loving Henry and possibly falling for this doctor," her voice only a whisper, she looked down in the floor.

Emma came to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her saying, "I got your back, you know that right."

Regina's eyes meet hers and just then she did something she knew she might regret, she pressed her lips against Emma. She needed to feel something else than sorrow and frustration. The blonde was caught off guard, but she still kissed her back, offering Regina her lips as some kind of safety. She felt a rush go through her, holding her closer, knowing whatever happened next might be a mistake as she was still with Hook. She also knew that right now she couldn't deny her friend anything and as the kiss progressed she lifted her only her lap, so Regina was straddling her.

* * *

The Queen watched Allison sleep for three hours before the phone went off. Deep within her sleep the good doctor didn't hear it, and kept on sleeping. The queen adjusted so she could stroke her cheek with her good hand whispering, "Time to wake, you are needed elsewhere."

"Mmm," Allison let out, still within a dream, riding a horse, while Gina was watching with a smile. She heard her voice calling for her in the distance, more as a part of the dream than anything else.

"Allie, dear, time to wake, you are on call," the Queen tried again, her voice still soft as the finest silk.

Allison's eyes slowly fluttered opened, and she looked around confused, before she realized where she was. So she had really done this, slept in the bed with a patient for the first time in her life. What on earth was she doing. She sat up with a jolt. The Queen put an arm on her shoulder, "It is okay, no one knows, but your phone is calling, it's a patient I think."

She nodded taking it, fear going through her when she saw what it was regarding, she was wide awake in seconds, saying, "I…have to go, thank you for waking me, Gina."

"Allie," the Queen said, making her turn to look at her with wondering eyes.

"Come back later if it is good or bad," said the Queen, getting a nod in return, as doctor Cameron practically stormed out of the room.

When Allison came back about three hours later, it was about 4am in the morning, she was changed into her regular clothes, her hair was a mess, her face white as ash, her cheeks grimy. The Queen again put the book aside as once, holding her arms out. Allison came over with haste and crawl into them, crying against her shoulder. She stroked her gentle, not caring that her fractured wrist hurt like hell. She didn't ask questions, she didn't have to, she knew that whatever the reason was, Allison's patient had lost the battle and died.

Allison was shivering as she clung to her. She couldn't even remember the last time someone had held her like that, no questions asked. Chase hadn't, he always encouraged her to talk about it. Gina didn't, she just offered comfort, no questions asked. She could hear soft voice sing, "Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see, standing here it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be, and at last I see the light."

Dr. Cameron knew it to be from the Disney movie tangled, she didn't even question it or that she had some of the lyrics mixed up. It made her feel a lot better and to her, it was right now what she needed. She slowly stopped crying and looked up into those beautiful brown eyes, shining at her with compassion and understanding.

"I am sorry, I…normally don't fall apart like this. And I should be honest and say I have never been like this with a patient before, or felt a connection this fast with anyone. I am very strict about not breaking the code when it comes to doctor and patient, but to me you are special and I don't know why," she said with a shy smile.

"I know what you mean, I don't let myself trust people easily day, still I trust you and I hate when you leave the room as…you make my heart flutter," the Queen caught herself blushing. This was stupid she knew, oh so stupid.

"I will truly hate it when you are well enough to leave," Allison said with a sigh.

"Me too," the queen said, looking into her beautiful eyes that seemed grey now. 'Oh screw this,' she thought and leaned a couple of inches letting her lips touch upon Allison's. The other woman seemed surprised but soon eased into the kiss letting it linger. The Queen felt herself explodes in flutters, ignoring the pains she was in, feeling nothing but bliss. As the kiss, broke both looked at each other giggling softly, blushing.

"Say do you like horses?" Allison asked, feeling her heart beating so hard, it would jump out of her body.

"I always loved them, such majestic creatures. I owned one when I was younger, but she died, it's a long story," she sighed heavily.

"I got time," said Allison and smiled at her, taking her hand in her own.

The Queen nodded, she had to be honest, even if that sounded crazy she knew, but at least then she would know if Allison still wanted to be with her or not.

* * *

It was about the same time that Emma was walking back and forth in the hotel room, talking with Hook on the phone, her voice slurring slightly as she said, "Of course I haven't slept with her, you know I wouldn't cheat on you. Hook you know me better than that. No, no, no, yes, gotcha, where she is now, uhm she needed a walk to clear her head, so she left wow three hours ago. That is a long time ago. I didn't mean for anything to fall for her, but I can't deny it and it isn't fair to string you along. I am sorry I should have told you sooner. Yes, yes yes, of course. Thank you for understanding, I will talk to you in the morning. Love you too, Killian, you are the best."

She sighed as she pressed on the key saying Regina, knowing her head would hurt tomorrow. It had all went fine, she had been kissing Regina, well at first, then the seriousness of it had gone up for them and Regina has said she wouldn't go further until Emma had talked to Killian. Emma had insisted to do it right then and Regina had advised wait to morning. After arguing back and forth about it Regina had said, "Fine do what you want, but I am not staying and listening."

She had gotten dressed and left that was around midnight Emma concluded. Of course she needed a third beer to get the courage to talk to her now ex-boyfriend. Wait had they been talking for three hours, he had drunk rum and she beer. It was just as she was done she realized how much she missed Neal. A tear ran down her check as she dialed Regina's number, she didn't pick up, she dialed again. Nothing.

Fear struck through Emma, she hadn't booked another room or end up sleeping somewhere else. She slowly pulled her red leather jacket on, took the room key and her valet? Slowly she made her way down to the ground floor of the hotel. She looked around outside and in the vestibule but nothing, the she walked towards the hotel bar, seeing her sit by the counter with a glass of wine. Emma walked over and sat down next to her and said, "Any room for a tired knight in a rusty armor?"

"Sure," she made a hand gesture, not looking at her.

"So I am yours if you want me," Emma said with a dry laugh.

"Don't you think if I wanted you, I would have taken you no matter who you was with," her tone was flat taking another sip of her glass.

"So what held you back?" Emma asked, looked at her with tender eyes.

"Everyone I have ever loved has died, Daniel, Maleficent, Robin- I can't bare to loose you too. Have you any idea how broken I am, if you die as well I don't think I could ever recover," she said, her heart broke at the last, adding, "I almost lost you when you became the dark one, or I thought I did, I can't…do that again."

Emma gently cupped her cheek, turning her face so she looked at her saying, "Don't you think I am afraid of that too, heck I've seen you close to dead more time than I care to count so I know how it is. I just think that if we were together it would be amazing. Come on take a chance with me, please?"

"Alright, you win, but that may have to do with the fact I had one glass wine too many," she said with a nervous laugh.

Emma got up and held out her hand to her as she got up from the seat, Regina took it and walked with her to the elevator. She smiled as she walked towards elevator. As soon as they got inside she whispered into her ear, "I am going to fuck you good, Swan."

A shiver ran down Emma's spine as she let her hand cup her ass giving it a squeeze, Regina looked at her with burning eyes, before pushing her against the wall, kissing her hard.

* * *

Early morning the Queen woke up and saw that Allison was not there. She figured she had went home to continue to sleep during the early hours. They had ended up talking to six in the morning to her recollection and then she had drifted off. She didn't know if Allie had stayed or left. She sighed as a morning nurse came to give her something for her pain. Feeling elated she found her phone in the drawer in her nightstand.

"Who there?" Regina asked in a rather groggy voice.

"What happened to you, you sound drunk," the Queen asked with a frown.

"Emma, listen it's Queenie," said Regina, carefully pushing her shoulder, getting a "Go away, let me sleep."

"What…I don't want to know, but I need you to do a favor on your way here, and don't mess it up," said Gina in a serious tone.

"Alright, what do you need?" Regina wondered, feeling a bit sore from the night before. She remembered clothes disappearing and eager touches, had Emma banged her against the wall. She got out of bed and walked over to the mirror gasping seeing two visible ugly hickeys on her neck.

"I need you to go to a jeweler and buy a silver necklace with a horse pendant, like the one we had when we were young and a box of chocolate, something not too expensive, do you think you can do that?" Gina requested.

"Horse necklace and chocolate, got it, anything else ?" Regina noted it down on her phone.

"No…oh got to go, have a visitor, see you later," she said and hung up, as Allison walked into her room with two cups of takeaway coffee. She handed one to the queen saying, "Black as you like it."

The queen took a sip and said, "Thank you, I was afraid I scared you off last night or you thought I was insane with what I told you."

"Normally I would, but it is something that tells me that what you were saying was the truth, but I just want to see you as Gina, is that okay?" she wondered, sitting down on her bed.

"Yes of course, Allie," she kissed her cheek ever so gently.

"So as I told you last night, I've been thinking about buying a place nearby, I can't stay here forever, well I suppose I could, but well I rather not be in your way," said the Queen with a small smile.

"I…I have a guest room, you could borrow it until well you find something," Allison offered, not managing the thought of not seeing her as often.

"I will think about it alright," said the Queen and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"That is all I ask, I don't expect a yes, considering how short we have known each other, but I want you to know the option is there," she said and smiled at her.

"I appreciate that, so how is your shift today?" the Queen wondered curiously, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Today I am not starting to the afternoon, I just stopped by to give you coffee, I have to fix some things at home and run some errands so I really should get going, but I will be back later if I have time, alright?" she said and nuzzled against her cheek.

"Alright, I can accept that, I know you have a life outside the hospital," the Queen nodded, adding, "Can you do me a favor and bring me a paper or tell me a webpage where there is job listings when you come back?"

"Of course I can, love," she said and gave her a gentle kiss, before she left. The Queen sighed as she watched her leave, picking up her book to read.

* * *

"Regina what are you doing?" Emma said as the other woman had went to take a shower as soon as she hung up with the Queen. Now she was seemingly getting dressed. She couldn't possible be all awake and ready to start the day already. Still there she was in a black pencil skirt, a red top and a matching black blazer.

"I am getting ready to leave, what does it look like," she said in her regular mayor tone. She had already swallowed a couple aspirin to help her with her headache.

"Go where?!" Emma asked confused, surely she was not in a rush to see the Queen.

"The Queen asked me to buy a few things she wanted to give doctor Cameron I suppose," she shrugged, it made her head hurt even more.

"Wow, wow, wow, buy what and you are just going along with it, why?" Emma said and sat up with a jolt, too fast for her head. She let out a groan, still looking at Regina.

"Well we are in a way sharing the same account, we have to get that sorted out later. If she wants to try to win her over I don't see a problem with it. As long as she is not doing evil it should be a good thing," said Regina calmly.

"I suppose you are right, but still what if this woman is using her, what if she sleeps around with all her patients?" Emma looked at Regina with serious eyes.

"I seriously doubt it, anyways I got to go, why don't you and Henry meet us there when you are up for getting up?" said Regina, grabbing her purse. With that she was out the door. Emma groaned falling back into the bed, figuring there was no need to rush. After all even if the Queen was in pain, she wasn't alone. She put on the alarm for a couple of hours later and closed her eyes.

* * *

It would take Regina a while to track down a necklace like the one she, they had when they were younger. Her father had given it to her. She still remembered how much she had loved it, she had seen her mother's jealous look in the corner of her eye. Her father had just come back for a journey and wanted to spoil his girls. She had seen that he had a moment later hung a golden heart around her mother's neck. Regina knew her mother to always wear it ever since, either around her neck or wrist, using it as a bracelet. Regina still found it a bit hard that spite her cruelty her mother had loved both herself and her father deeply. In fact when Regina put her heart back in her mother's body it has been red, she would never stop to wonder what would have happened if she had kept it inside her body. She wondered now if both hers and the Queen's heart was almost black. She looked down at the heart shaped box of chocolate in her hand, the color of red. For a woman the Queen had meet a few days earlier, she seem to be falling hard. She knew the woman rarely to allow herself to do so, it was mostly herself that fell in love, so why now? What was it that had made the Queen change so suddenly?

She parked her car on the hospital parking lot and walked inside the hospital, putting the box in a bag in case Allison was in the vestibule. As she walked towards the elevator she heard Allison's voice. She was talking to another woman from the sound of voices. Regina followed coming closer she saw another woman in a white coat say, "I just hope you are not doing anything more for this woman that being her doctor."

"Don't be absurd, you know I keep my relationship with my patients strictly professional and only that," Allison argued.

"I just heard that you were late when we paged you the other night, I hope for your sake that it was not because you were upstairs with this Mills woman," The other woman's voice sounded sour.

"No I happened to fall asleep in an empty room, I had been working two double shifts, arrest me for being tired," Allison retorted, adding, "Or caring for my patients."

"I see, just keep in mind that if I find there is something going on between the two of you, as I have a feeling there is, I will report it," said Cuddy in a serious tone.

"I would think you knew me better than that, now if you excuse me, I have to check on Mister Brennan on the third floor," said Allison, her eyes shining with annoyance.

Regina hurried to the elevator, seeing that Allison did the same without being dismissed from the woman she assumed to be her boss. Regina sighed, looking down in the floor after having pushed to button. She knew the other woman was standing next to her. Once the elevator doors opened both stepped inside. As Regina saw they were alone when the doors closed she said, "That woman you were talking to was that your boss?"

"Not that it is any to you, but it was," Allison said in a dull tone.

"You should listen to her, my sister isn't worth losing your job over," Regina said with a sigh.

"That is not any to you either," said Allison sharply as the doors opened on the third floor and she got out. Regina sighed knowing it was it in her place to tell the seemingly young doctor or Gina what to do. Still she knew that for the sake of her sanity she had to talk to her evil counterpart. She knocked on the door before entering, finding her half asleep over her book. A smile graced Regina's lips, so peaceful in her sleep. She came closer saying, "Gina, I got what you asked."

She startled and looked over at her saying, "Thank you, that helps."

"Are you sure you are doing the right thing, I mean giving them to her?" Regina treaded carefully.

"It feels right, I kissed her last night, more than once and it felt so…I don't know, like she is the one I have always missed. I never felt anything like this, so fast, and I just want to explore it," said Gina with a happy sigh. She realized she hadn't even liked Robin in the way she now like the young woman tending to her.

Regina had to give it to her, it was cute that she had fallen this much for Cameron. Still she had to point out, "Just keep in mind she is your…"

She didn't get further as there was another knock on the door, and the brunette Regina had seen doctor Cameron talk to entered. Regina swallowed hard. The Queen looked from one to the other sensing something was off. She didn't say anything though as the female doctor came closer to her bed. She just looked at her confused.

"Miss Mills, how are you feeling today?" Lisa Cuddy asked her politely.

"Better, thank you," she said, eying her up and down.

"I am your new Doctor, Lisa Cuddy," she said, plain and simple.

"Oh I see," the Queen nodded, not sure if she liked where this was headed.

"Mind if I check upon your injuries," Lisa asked, still polite.

"Of course not," said the Queen, letting the good doctor do just that. Regina stayed quiet and out of her way. When she was done Cuddy said, "I think it would be okay if you left the hospital as long as you are careful."

"I plan to, I plan to stay with a friend in town," the Queen lied through her teeth.

"I see, well I will see to your papers will be in order," the brunette said and left them.

"So I am guessing that is her boss," said the Queen giving Regina a look, raising her brows.

"Pretty much, which was why I wanted to talk to you, just be careful, this woman might lose her job because of you," Regina said in a warning tone.

"Well since I am being discharged I wouldn't think that is a big problem," the Queen rolled her eyed her eyes lightly at her counterpart.

"I am not your enemy, you know that, I want you to be happy as much as the next person as you deserve that," Regina, pushed a strand away from her face.

"I know, I just wish I never came here, if I didn't I wouldn't have…" she stopped seeing Alison in the doorway. A few tears escaped her eyes as looked at her. Why did love always have to hurt so badly.

"Gina?" Allison looked at her with worried eyes.

"I am so stupid, Allie," the Queen said, lowering her eyes to her hands. She didn't even know what to say, how to explain herself. Regina remained in her chair, not speaking, just observing as Allison closed the door behind her and came closer. Her dark hair now in a ponytail.

"What are you talking about?" her tone a little softer. She stood by the end of the bed, hands crossed across her chest. Not in an angry way thought. Regina assumed more she didn't know what to do with them.

"I should never have fallen for you, because we both know we cannot continue this, you can lose your job and I don't want to be responsible for that. It wouldn't be fair to live in your guest room even for a short time, because I know I most likely couldn't keep off you. Still I cannot bear the thought of never seeing you again," said the Queen. It was like Regina could feel her pain, her inner struggle.

"Then the fault would be equally mine, so here is what I am going to do, I am going to give you the spare key to my apartment. If you are there when I get home then I know you are serious about what you are saying, if not I have to find a way to forget you," she said pain and simple.

"I can go along with that, although I got something for you," said the Queen, blushing shyly.

"Oh?" a small glimmer of something in Allison's grey green eyes. The young doctor could feel her heart beat fast, as she looked at the Queen with curiosity.

The brunette carefully pulled a small box from the top of her bed stand and held it for the other woman to take. She smiled at Allison whispering, "It is not much, but I thought you would like it."

The doctor opened the box finding the necklace, a smile gracing her lips, as she carefully put it on saying, "If anyone asks I will say my family got it for me. I used to ride when I was younger."

"So you like it?" Gina wondered, feeling her heart beat hard with joy.

"I love it, thank you, well I need to go so I shall hope to see you later," said Allison, kissing her cheek gently before leaving the room as quietly as she had come inside.

"Will you help me find her place, please," Gina looked at her better counterpart.

"Yes, of course I will," Regina said, knowing of course she would help the Queen to get dressed first. She was just glad she was in love so she had no reason to go after anyone. With a bit of luck that wouldn't change.

* * *

Doctor Allison Cameron was exhausted when it came near the end of her shift that evening. She was right now just looking forward to go home and sleep. She was positively sure Gina wouldn't be there. She knew she had left hours later by her files, she had tried calling, but only got the machine. The brunette just hoped that nothing was wrong. No she figured she was probably with her family at some hotel relaxing. Still as she got in her car to drive home she hoped so desperately that she was in her apartment, it would have been so nice to have some come home to. Someone that actually cared enough to not ask the wrong questions and just hold her instead. Someone that understood her and made her smile. A smiled graced her lips as her hand grasped around the horse pendant on the necklace she had gotten earlier that day. So simple, just one of the best gifts she had gotten. Mostly because of the thought behind it. Gina must really care for her she figured.

The brunette opened the door to her car and got inside, turning on the radio. She sighed heavily as she heard a love song, her heart was battling her mind every step of the way. She knew all too well what Gina had said was true, she could lose her job over this. Then again it was the first and only time she would ever consider being with a patient. Or anyone in general since she divorced Chase. That seemed to be forever ago now she concluded. It was easier being married to her work than to get her emotions hurt again. So why risk everything for someone she had only just meet. Someone that just happened to show up in the emergency room.

She pushed the gas pedal and shook her head knowing it was all so stupid, the odds of Gina being in her apartment when she came home was next to nothing. So why was she hoping so desperately that she was, that she would remain with her for years to come. What made her so special, different from the rest?

Maybe it was that it seemed to be more behind the exterior, more that she wanted to learn about. Or the fact that she knew that for some reason she wouldn't hurt her like most of the men in her life had. Allison somehow knew that this woman would never even kill a fly if it meant losing her. She didn't know how she knew, but she simply knew. She knew deep within that she was the one she was destined to be with, if there was even such a thing. She shifted gears as she turned another corner leading her to her apartment building. She drove into the garage and parked on her usual spot. Killing the engine she smiled to herself, she was there in her apartment, maybe it was crazy, but she knew she was. She grabbed for her purse as she got out of the car. She closed the door, made sure the alarm was set before making her way to the elevator. Pressing the button to her floor, her heart was beating harder than ever before. A ding and the doors opened, her shoes clicking as she made her way to her door, putting the key in the lock and opening up the door.

The sound of the radio told her she had had been right, Gina was there. She was even singing along with the tunes from the radio. Allison's smile grew wide as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, calling out, "I am home."

The singing stopped and she heard footsteps coming towards her, a smile on Gina's lips as she said, "There you are, I was starting to get worried."

"I tried to call, but I got the machine," Allison said as hung her coat on a hanger, and taking her shoes off only to stand there in her socks.

"I must have run out of power, I am so sorry," she said, feeling stupid for not charging her phone. She went over to hug the other woman, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips before asking, "How was your day?"

"It was alright, no one died so that is a plus, otherwise busy. Is your family still in town?" she wondered curiously.

"Yes, they are going back home tomorrow afternoon, I planned to invite them over for lunch, if that is alright?" the Queen asked, it was after all Allison's apartment. She had taken the liberty to make herself something to eat during the day, checked her paper for job listings and then make dinner hoping she would be home soon. Luckily for her she was. She had a feeling Allie would have given her the paper at the hospital had it not been for her boss intervening.

"Of course," she pressed a kiss to her red lips.

"Alright, I made dinner, I was just about to set the table in the living room, or have you eaten at work already?" the Queen wondered.

"No, dinner sounds great, just let me slip up into something more comfortable," she pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, before walking towards her bedroom. She changed into a pair of black sweatpants instead of the grey slacks she was wearing, and a short sleeved white top. She walked back out to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the Queen's waist from behind and pressed a kiss against her shoulder, saying, "Something smells good."

"It's just homemade lasagna," the Queen said, cutting a regular size piece to put on each plate, next to some letus.

"I wasn't talking about the food," said Allison against her ear.

"Oh," the Queen blushed slightly, looking down on Allison's arms, now bare, making her gasp. There on her right wrist was a very detailed tattoo of a lion.

"Something wrong?" Allison noticed she was tensing up a bit within her grasp.

"That tattoo on your wrist?" the Queen wondered, making a note to kill a certain fairy if she ever saw her again.

"The lion, it's corny, I know, I got it a year ago since I am born in the sign of a lion," Allison explained quickly.

"It is rather beautiful, not at all corny," said the Queen as she turned in her grasp to kiss her sweet lips. It was right then she realized it was no doubt in her mind, this was right, this was her person, the one she was meant to be with. She knew now why it hadn't worked with Robin, she had settled for the wrong lion.

As Allison broke the kiss, a subtle laugh escaping her lips, "Well in that case I am glad I took it, shall we eat, I am starving."

"We shall if you take the plates, I will take the basket of bread," the Queen said, feeling flutters inside her. She picked up the basked as she watched the other woman picking up the plates and walking ahead of her into the living room. Yes, she decided this was right. And all because she had taken a bad fall leading her to the hospital.

As she sat down next to Allison on the couch the young doctor smiled at her, before grabbing a piece of bread then she started to eat. It was at that moment she knew this would work out, she couldn't wait for this spark to grow bigger and continue to burn. This she knew even the small the spark was love.

* * *

As Regina started on the drive home the next day, she couldn't help to have noticed how much the Queen was shining due to her new found love. She knew that there still was a risk that Allison's boss would find out, but as Gina was no longer Allison's patient she hoped it would not be her problem. She chose to focus on the positive sides of it instead. That the Queen was happy and most likely wouldn't be of any more trouble. She and Henry had told her they would keep in touch and that they would come to visit them in the near future.

Her eyes glanced over at Emma sleeping in the passenger seat, exhausted from the night before, where Regina decided to prove her love for Emma in more than one way. She was so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep so Regina wouldn't even dream of waking her. In the backseat Henry was playing a game on his phone also he was happy for the Queen she knew. Maybe it wasn't such a bad think she had ended up getting injured on the way back when it led to her falling madly in love.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
